From Front Lines to be Home with You
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Priscilla will experience for the first time the worry and longing to her beloved.


Title: From Front Lines to be Home with You

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki x Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This will be the last of Scott series.

* * *

For once Patricia felt accomplished and happy after gave her youngest son a normal life, experiencing going to a normal school, having his girlfriend, going around vacations and camping with her children, she now happy.

With her youngest deciding to assume his grandfather's title and duties, he has been active on touring political matters joining his brother Gerard who is the earl of the Walker house.

Priscilla as his longtime girlfriend now wife is staying with Patricia and Yuu in the castle keeping them company while she train to be a duchess under Patricia, having her is like having another daughter, unlike Misaki and Lisa, they are both working women under their own duties while Priscilla is still an internet darling and earns her own money through it, she even joined Patricia on her fashion business as she had the passion for designing.

"Where is, Scott?" asked Patricia looking for her son who she has not seen since yesterday, "Did he come home last night?" she asked Priscilla.

"He did, he arrived so late and tired, he told me every engagement he had been doing and I feel sorry for him" her now daughter sighed, "He just left in a hurry, he's about to speak with the minister of defense since Duke Theo had appointed him to be the new head of the special infantry" remembering her son is a special division's member way back.

"Well, then, let's have some tea then?" she sighed and pulled her daughter-in-law to the garden while Yuu heads out for his own business regarding his merchandise which has been expanding.

Noon came and Usui who made his residency with Misaki and their children, Sara and Rui who are just preschool toddlers came home, he joined his mother for lunch and spoke with her with all the political agendas they are engaged with, the old man who is still alive and kicking being pulled by his great-grandchildren, including the Walker toddlers joined them.

Priscilla was then called by Patricia asking her if she and Scott are already planning, "We did not speak of the topic yet, mother" she blushed.

"I'm home" on cue the man in question arrived back, his height was added and he was even more bigger than he used to, he packed some muscles after he got back on track with his life, he still take his medication and continues to do his treatment with the help of his fiancé.

Kissing his wife and his family, he sat on his place with his shoulder stiff from work, wearing his dark gray three piece suit that he hates, minus the tie he looked at Priscilla, "I'm taking my off today and tomorrow, I pulled an all-nighter yesterday and I think I deserve this" he told and Priscilla smiled.

After their meal, Scott and Priscilla had their usual walk by the lake near his favorite cabin, "Has mother and grandfather been bothering you with having child again?" he asked and she nodded.

"Are you getting tired of me?" he asked which caught her off guard.

"Why would you say that?" she looked horrified at what he had asked, maybe it was his anxiety acting up because of all the stress, "Listen, I would never ever get tired of you, so stop thinking that way" she gave her warm smile at him that calms him down, "I love you, you big ol' log and that would never change, For some time I really wanted to have a child with you, I thought about it every time I see Sara and Rui, or even, Ralph and Mark" she smiled, "The question is do you want to have children?"

"I'm scared, but I really want to" he admitted.

"You are the bravest and toughest man I know. We'll survive having our own" she giggled, "I mean… you're awesome with children, the children at the orphanage loves you to death" she encouraged him.

"Thank you… for always being with me, for loving me and everything. I'm sorry I've been busy lately" he sighed, "But I promise you today and tomorrow is my free day so have me to whatever you want, I want to spoil you" he jest.

"Then, come to bed and nap with me?" she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"What did I ever do in my previous life to deserve you?" his wife knew exactly what he wanted.

"Your good deeds at helping everyone in your present life, and for making me happy always. Now shall we nap?"

"After the nap, can I have one round with you?" he pouted and she blushed knowing the man had been having his stress and she always knows how to relieve him.

"You naughty, bear. Alright, but just one?" she agreed and he grinned.

They headed straight to their shared room and dozed off.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Scott from wearing suits to his favorite comfortable jogger shorts and shirt, with his flip flops on, he and Priscilla headed out with her camera, Scott brought along his SUV, for years he bought another so that he can modify it for her safety and so he can let her friends join them at times.

With a go pro camera attached to his windshield so that Priscilla can vlog comfortably whenever she ask they travel somewhere he does everything in his reach to make her life comfortable and that's what she's thankful for.

Heading to another newly opened restaurant, Priscilla will do another vlog since Scott is with her. She has her daily vlog but every time Scott is with her it is special.

Stretching her arm as far as she can trying to fit him on her camera, Scott seeing her struggling took it from her and held it for her, both linking hands, they arrived at a café like design restaurant and Priscilla started to go off of how busy Scott was and how he is always tired, she continued with more Scott daily topic until they headed home.

Her fans really did miss him, since more comments flooded after Scott did his usual antics.

* * *

The next morning Priscilla did her usual vlog, she wanted to vlog the day since Scott is with her, Scott who's still sleeping on their bed wearing nothing but his yesterday's jogger shorts cuddling Priscilla's pillow since she already left the bed, she greeted him with a kiss which he asked for more, her fans knew how clingy the Duke is and how attached he is to Priscilla.

Placing the camera to their night stand she convinced him to get up, the cute sight of how pink cheeks and puffy eyes in the morning is a blessing, with a t-shirt on he followed her to the dining, Priscilla cut her recording for a while until they proceeded to have their family day by the lake, huge boxes and bags were brought out by the staff and she was helped by the kids unboxing it, whenever there is food it goes to Scott.

After she was done editing after an hour of it, the family huddled on the table watching it, they had fun joining her but they knew it would be funny with her edits, "Why think any different with you, hubby" greeted by Priscilla catching him sleeping on his garden hammock by his cabin porch, he got a bigger one because she would snuggle with him at times, when Scott looked up and stared at her for a moment there's this funny suspense sound effect.

He opened his arms asking for her and she denied him for a hug another sound effects were played, the sad violin and she giggled at the pouting face of her husband.

Most of the sound effects are directed to Scott since he's always the comedy portion of her vlogs, while the children are rummaging though the boxes looking something interesting she supplied it with fluffing a duck sound effects, but after turning the camera to her husband who finally found the proper box to open with her gifts and the goods he wanted, the investigation sound effect came in and it was funny how he did not noticed he's already being caught, turning his head he showed her the contents.

She continued her vlog story when she spotted Scott heading to his cabin with the box on her back ground, she edited the scene and zoomed in to him and added the sneaky adventure sound, the old man watching the vlog broke and wheezed.

The clip is not finished yet and she had to continue it. By the afternoon the boys decided to do fishing since Rui wanted to, Pricilla's fans are used at the Duke wearing no shirt and blaring his left full chest and shoulder sleeve tattoo of a Celtic armor with Priscilla's name written on his forearm, it was cursive and designed with her favorite flower.

While spending the afternoon together, Rui who's now taken over his uncle Scotty's fishing line is having a blast, Scott and Priscilla headed back to their now shared cabin, both snuggled on a hammock when suddenly Scott's new male secretary started to get alarmed and call for him, the family headed in while Misaki and Lisa stayed to care for the children, Priscilla can see Patricia anxious and Yuu who had always been lax and happy now serious.

Answering the call on his old military laptop, his old friends in is special core mission were all fitted there, with serious and gloomy face, "Congratulation of being Duke, camp. But this call is no greetings" said by the guy with the same reading glasses as him, his also having a bear like appearance complete with the full beard.

"Thanks King. But what is the call for?" replied Scott while Priscilla held her husband tight.

"It's about Yuuji-sensei" they all looked down, "A month ago he went off to have a class A mission with some veterans, five of them came back, while Commander Vash and Colonel Yuuji are missing, we were told they were captured. And we want the old team back, for him"

"I understand, I own Yuuji-sensei my chance on getting my pops back, I'll do what I can to long range support"

"I know you will, thank you. And congratulations on your marriage as well, sorry we couldn't be there"

"It's fine you were all in retrieval mission, correct? I understand it anyways. I'll go suit up and wait for my call" he told and logged it off.

Scott knew his family would understand but he needs to talk to Priscilla first, "Can we talk in private?" he asked his family who understood and left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry" he told.

"You owe that missing man your dad's life right?" she understood but she's tearing up.

"I promise, I'll be back" he said, "I love you and I promise to be with you didn't I?" he hugged her.

"I don't care how long you will be gone, but promise, you will comeback" she sobbed and held him tight not wanting hi, to go.

"I saw my mom break everyday when I was young, looking at my dad's photos. I don't want you to go through that, but I promise you I'll be home without you expecting" he promised and showered her with kisses, "Help me dress up?" he asked.

She joined him to bathe and later on helped him wear his old combat uniform, it was a bit tight on him, and she clipped his Velcro stand collar and showered his lips with kisses, his top combat uniform is neatly tucked on his pants showing his belt buckle. His top has a front slide epaulette with his two stars signifying he's already a commissioned officer, and there will be more starts added with his active duty in regards to political matters, she folded his sleeves up to his elbow and he kissed her hair top not wanting to go, but he has to.

He then took his Ronda Nichols chest rig carrier full of ammunition and gears, his bowler bracelet tight on his wrist, it was a bowler with her logo merchandise which he helps to promote and his father's old parachute cord bracelet that was given to him when he was little.

She placed his beret but he took it odd and gave it to her, "Why not vlog that I'm leaving?" he tried to distract her since she has been sobbing, it did the trick but she was still sad, the whole time he held her like it was their last.

Moments later they heard a chopper arrives, she cried in full blow and he hugged her tightly rubbing her back kissing in the process, whispering comforting things to her, they walked out the castle and headed to the helipad near his own helicopter, with his MSR sniper and14 inch scope on his hand, she then buckled his Ops core helmet with a small pouch at the back with Peltor ComTac XPI headset helmet attachment and HL1-C-TN helmet light PVS-14, PVS, Night vision goggle.

With one last embrace joined by his family, his mother threatened him to come home soon as he can since he has a wife now, he smiled and nodded as he promised.

* * *

When her latest vlog came out, many had comforted her, especially those who were in a relationship with men and women deployed. The family had been worried about her since she eats a little because of worry and would space out some times, Patricia and Yuu does their best to distract her, the old man at times would tell funny stories to her about her husband.

It has been a week and Priscilla is even more sadder knowing tomorrow is their first anniversary, she cried herself to sleep because of it.

The morning later she woke up normally had her morning meal, and joined the children on whatever they are doing, Patricia for a week routine tries to distract her with Yuu, Usui and Misaki together with Lisa who's in maternity leave from work joined her for tea, they greeted her for her anniversary.

Gerard and the old man has not been around whole day, when afternoon came she was howled by Patricia for dress up, many beach dresses were fitted to her but one stood out, it was white and pink floral a sexy summer off shoulder vintage Boho long maxi evening party beach dress, with a matching it with colorful beaded fancy beach sandals.

She was then pushed by the ladies and children to a limousine together with them, Misaki in excitement covered her eyes with blindfold, Priscilla fell asleep from the tiredness, they arrived on a huge hotel and still with the blindfold she was brought to a room, taking the blindfold off, she remembered the room, it was her honeymoon room with Scott. Lisa then applied make up to her and the ladies together with Marrine and Siluca who came helped out.

To her surprise, the old man and the family were all dressed in beach attire, it was a remembrance of her beach wedding with Scott, the girls high fived after they applied waterproof make up on her since she cried for thanks to them.

"We'll have the pacific military boys to dance for you later, they served big part on Scott's life way back his Marine training before heading to RAF" explained by the old man to her, "They were sad they couldn't attend your and Scott's wedding last year because they were all in Philippines for the mandatory joint training, but since they knew their brother and friend got deployed, it is up to them to make you happy, said by their group leader" chuckled by the old man.

"Thank you so much" and she hugged him.

She was smiling, but not her usual smile. Interacting with the guests who are greeting her, all were wearing beach attire for the evening, torches and beach ornaments together with food and cocktails were being served.

When a helicopter arrived by the dock she assumed it was the pacific guys that the retired Duke was mentioning about, and it was.

All were in military uniform greeting her, but there is one guy in full pilot helmet busy packing back his stuff to the chopper, she ignored him and thanked the boys.

Suddenly a Hawaiian like music blared over the speakers and the army boys started shouting, "Is this the surprise?" she asked amused to the retired Duke.

"Maybe" the old man winked and everyone turned to watch. The two ladies that are member of the team started to dance swaying in hula movements their hips and then to her shock the boys stripped thei upper uniform but after seeing one man strip she wanted to rush and crush him for a hug, but she would be crushed instead.

The men were all full of tattoos just like the man in the middle with her name in his forearm, dancing to the music of Te-Vaka-Lakalaka he was like performing a Haka in front of everyone.

After they finished the others continued the performance entertaining the guests, but Scott couldn't hold it and ran off to her.

Both had a long embrace, "I guess I'm late?"

"I don't care… your home that's what matters right now" she said in a muffled manner and continued to hug him.

"Told you, he's full of surprises" said by the old retired Duke.

"And complaints too" said by his superior who he just rescued, Yuuji arrived with Scott's squad who were all amused.

"Pipe it, Yuuji. Be happy he joined the company bringing you home" snorted Patricia, they both never seemed to get a long even for years passed.

"Did you know for over a week he keeps on bringing up your anniversary and trying to quilt us to do the work quickly?" said by the guy in cowboy hat.

"Unlike you I value my marriage's anniversary. You've been married to Mika for how long two years? And you can't even remember you anniversary date?" replied by Scott. Priscilla giggled at their banters.

Priscilla came to know everyone that had been part of Scott's military life, it was all fun and jokes until Yuuji spoke, "Your temporary long leave is now done right?" he asked and Scott looked at him, Yuu, Patricia and Priscilla stared.

"It is, I'm back on my normal duties, however I signed contracts with King" at Koudi, their support and battlefield tactician wearing cowboy hat.

"And what contracts is that?" his old mentor un-amused at the fact he does not want to continue with the missions.

"That I will only be called on important A class missions, since I have my own duties now" he sighed.

"Understandable" said Vash who came along.

"Where'd you get that?" the guys in military uniform including Scott asked and pointed at the hotdog.

"Down the street, I really wanted one, and with that Scott and his puppy eyes convinced Priscilla.

"Go on you two" pushed Misaki, Lisa, Marrine and Siluca to their shared hotel room, "Get him changed, and more importantly a bath" they teased.

Scott now changed to a pink dress shirt sleeves folded up to his elbow, white half pants board shorts, with his usual leather brown flipflops, they both have matching straw fedora hats when they headed back.

More congratulations came to their way until, "Can we now go and get hotdogs?" he pouted at her.

"For the demon bred in the desert he's like a puppy meeting a saint" said Yuuji shaking his head.

"Don't tell us you're not scared of your wife" Yuu and the other older men pointed at him.

"I am actually" he said and left them, the guys wheezed at the fact.

~END~


End file.
